5 ans après , Haine ou Amour
by B-E-J-Twilight
Summary: Ne vous à t'on jamais dit que haine et Amour se confondais ? Bella, c'est fait abandonner par edward dans cette forêt le seul changement avec le vrai livre et qu'il on déjà coucher ensemble, 5 ans après ...Je suis nul pour les résumer le mieux est de lire
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les utiliser pour le plaisir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris mais la première fois que je publis sur ce site. Bien que l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je choisi surrement le mauvais moment pour poster car je suis en vacance, mais je ne résiste plus . Bisous et bonne lecture merci à ceux qui me liront. Ce n'est pas du grand art mais on a tous le droit de s'amuser non ?

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'Edward m'avait quittée soit disant pour mon bien mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que j'avais une fille de 5 ans qui avait l'apparence et la mentalité d'une adolescente de 13 ans. Personne ne savait que le père de cette enfant étais mon premier amour celui qui fit de ma vie un enfer lorsqu'il parti.

J'avais, à cette époque, 19 ans. Jacob connaissait l'histoire des Cullen et il m'avait aidée au cours de cette période difficile. Il m'avait aimée mais je n'ai jamais su l'aimer autrement qu'amicalement. Je n'ai, depuis cette journée dans la forêt, plus jamais su aimer quelqu'un autrement qu'amicalement. Ma fille s'appelait Alicia comme sa tante biologique qui était ma meilleure amie, dire que celle-ci n'avait jamais répondu à mes messages. je n'allait vraiment pas bien, je restais dans mon coin et ne voulais plus voir personne jusqu'à la naissance d'Alicia, où j'ai dû me reprendre pour elle. Alicia savait pour son père et elle ne le détestait pas. Bien sur elle ne le connaissait pas.

Je partis pour l'Alaska exercer le métier dont je rêvais depuis longtemps, professeur de littérature. Jacob ne pu pas me suivre .

- Alicia.

- Oui ?

- Nous partons ,tu as fini tes cartons ?

- Je les ai mis dans le camion.

- Ok allez viens on y va.

La route se fit sans bruit nous arrivâmes après quelque heures et quelques arrêts aux aires d'autoroute.

Alicia voulait essayer la pension. Elle avez beau être demi-humaine et aimer le sang, elle dormais et mangeais également comme une humaine. Elle pouvait donc y aller. Je la déposais au pensionnat le lendemain matin et rangeais la maison. Je ne commençais que le lendemain.

Arrivée chez moi, je mangeais, téléphonais à Charlie et à mon meilleur ami. Je me couchais tôt et me leva tôt également le lendemain matin.

Il y avait du verglas ce jour là et je n'avais pas perdu ma maladresse, je glissa dès que je fis un pas . J'arriva au lycée, partis dans la salle des professeurs et rencontra une certaine Abi, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et qui m'aida a trouver ma classe. Les deux premières heures de cours ne furent pas difficiles, Je jetais un œil à la liste des élève de troisième heure et trouva deux noms qui me perturbèrent : Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale.

Je regarda sur mes listes d'élèves pour les autres classes , qui m'était attribuées, ouf ,je me sentis soulagée je n'avais qu'Alice et Jasper .. Même si j'en voulait à Alice, je préférais la voir qu'Edward.

Les élèves de troisième heure ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Je pus voir Alice sautiller de joie et Jasper essayer de la calmer, elle devait m'avoir vu. En revanche Jasper avait l'air de ne rien comprendre. Ils s'assirent. Jasper me regarda, regarda Alice, me regarda et ceci trois fois de suite. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Je fis mon cours. J'étais stressée, anxieuse. Jasper le senti et m'apaisa. Je finis alors mon cours sans difficulté. A la sonnerie, je libéra mes élèves, je m'assis sur une chaise et posa ma tête sur mes bras. Je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde parte mais bien sur Alice et Jasper restèrent. Alice approcha, aucun d'eux deux ne dirent un mot. Ce qui me permit de faire le point. Je n'en voulais ni à Alice ni à aucun des autres, j'en voulais juste à Edward. Je le haïssais.

Jasper, qui avait du sentir ce changement d'humeur, inquiétude, puis amitié, puis haine me lança un regard interrogateur. Je ne trouva pas mieux à lui dire que :

- Désolée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Alice lui coupa la parole.

- Bella c'est moi qui suis désolée tu m'as tellement manquée !

Je ne répondis pas, ne bougeais pas. Puis, d'un seul coup, je repris vie et sauta dans les bras d'Alice.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi.

Jasper regardais la scène de loin. Je lui envoya un grand sentiment d'amitié de fraternité afin qu'il puisse la percevoir en lui adressant un clin d'œil ce qu'il comprit. A ma grande stupéfaction il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Alice, Jasper essayez de ne pas y penser s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis là.

- Nous essayerons , ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Jasper.

A ce moment quelqu'un entra ferma la porte, je reconnus Emmett.

- Je vous cherchais partout. Que faites-vous dans les bras de votre prof ?Vous avez des problèmes vous croyez pas.

Je rigolais et me retourna.

- Tu ne me reconnais plus. S'ils ont des problèmes quand ils sont avec moi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'approcher.

Il se figea puis me pris dans ses bras.

- Sœurette tu ma manqué . Viens manger avec nous ce soir.

- Non je ne veux pas voir Edward. Il ne doit pas savoir que vous m'avez vu.

- D'accord.

Puis ils partirent car ils avaient cours. Je leur griffonna nerveusement un mot d'absence pour justifier celle-ci avec un faux prétexte. Je passais le reste de l'heure à lire _Les hauts de Hurlevent_, puis décidais de partir à ma voiture pour rentrer. Sur le chemin je faillis glisser, une fille me rattrapa. Génial, maintenant Rosalie savait aussi . Elle me regarda assez sèchement et me dit : "Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir dans la vie d'Edward. Tu le fait déjà assez souffrir, compris ?"... elle me lâcha et s'en alla en marmonnant un truc du genre : Cette vermine va encore tout gâcher, qu'est ce que j'ai fait en demandant à venir ici ...

Je m'appuyais sur ma voiture et à ce moment un fourgon se dirigea vers moi. J'allait me faire renverser quand Edward me rattrapa et le poussa.

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais cours avec Alice, Jasper et Emmett et tous les trois récitaient l'alphabet dans toutes les langues qu'ils pouvaient connaître. D'un coup Alice se figea mais me bloqua sa vision. A la fin du cours nous partîmes tout près de nôtre voiture.

- Pourquoi me cachez-vous vos pensées ?

- On fait ce que l'on veut.

A ce moment là je vis un camion qui allait s'abattre sur quelqu'un je courus prendre cette personne dans mes bras et poussa le fourgon. Cela me rappela Bella et je partis en sanglots sans larmes. J'entendis les pensées d'Alice « Mince elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle est là » et d'Emmett « Ben dit donc elle attire encore les malheurs », Rosalie « Elle va encore tout gâcher, cette fille. Une malédiction de la nature, il faut toujours qu'elle soit dans nos pattes ! »

Je regarda la fille que je tenais dans mes bras de la même façon que je tenais Bella quand je l'ai sauvée il y a quelques années. Et je la vit, elle, celle que je n'avais pas su oublier ! Je sanglota de plus belle et elle me regarda sans comprendre . "Merci" me répondit-elle avant de se lever. Elle m'en voulait c'était sûr.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward ça ira. Je vais lui parler »

Bella partit vers ma sœur.

- Alice, il est au courant maintenant ! dit-elle énervée.

- Il t'aime Bella, répondit ma sœur.

Les gens arrivèrent afin voir si le conducteur n'avais rien. Je partis donc en vitesse auprès d'Emmett. Pour que personne ne se rende compte de comment j'ai arrêté le fourgon . Il faut l'avouer aussi pour entendre la conversation entre Bella et Alice. J'entendis donc la suite de la conversation entre elles.

- Il m'aime peut-être mais, moi, il m'a pourri la vie. Après son départ, j'ai faillis me suicider merde Alice, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non désolée Bella je ne voyais presque pas ton avenir.

- Et maintenant il pleure en me sauvant. Il est atteint celui-là !

- Viens à la maison en parler.

- D'accord mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui adresser la parole. Je le hais.

Ces mots m'achevèrent je m'écroula au sol. Emmett et Rosalie me relevèrent.

- Reprend-toi mec, elle t'en veut c'est tout.

- Non elle me hais Emmett.

- Elle ne te hait pas, elle est en colère. Elle confond la haine et l'amour. Elle t'aime Edward elle ne te hais pas, me rassura Jasper qui avait perçu ma tristesse.

- Que vais-je faire, elle ne veut pas me parler, donc elle ne voudra pas m'écouter.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Personne ne parla. Nous partirent tous nous habiller et expliquèrent à Esmée et Carlisle la situation. Et eux aussi se préparèrent. Esmée était heureuse de revoir sa fille. Moi inquiet de la réaction de Bella, allait-elle me pardonner ?

Toute ma famille attendait la venue de Bella dans le salon. Moi, j'avais décidé d'aller chasser. J'avais beau avoir extrêmement envie de la voir. Je ne voulait pas connaître sa réaction. Il fallait dire que j'avais peur de celle-ci. Je ne voulais pas sangloter devant ma famille cela ferait trop de mal à Esmée. Une fois revenu de la chasse je partis dans ma chambre. Je sentis l'odeur de Bella et me concentra sur les pensée de ma sœur Alice et en repartis aussi vite que j'étais arrivé. Je regrettais d'avoir visité ses pensées. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas entré dans sa tête. Jasper avais beau me dire que Bella confondait la haine et l'amour. Je pensais que Bella ne m'aimerait plus jamais. Comment lui faire ouvrir les yeux pour qu'elle ne veuille plus me haïr ?

Si on y réfléchissais bien je lui avais pourris la vie. J'ai abandonné la personne que j'aimais. Je l'ai abandonnée pour son bien mais je n'ai pas réussi pas à l'oublier et apparemment elle non plus, bien qu'il n'y ait que son subconscient qui le sache.

Je descendis quand même vers la fin de la soirée. Alice me souria et Bella me lança un regard accusateur.

POV Bella :

Il descendit, je le regardai méchamment quelque chose pourtant en lui me manquait. Je discutais avec le reste de la famille, pendant que lui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Je suivis Alice sur le balcon.

-Ma belle, tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manquée nous t'avions abandonnées pour te protéger mais je regrette, Edward n'aurais jamais du te mentir en disant qu'il ne t'aimait plus.

-BB tu m'a manquée aussi, mais Edward ne m'aime pas et il c'est servit de moi je le hais .

-Non cherie il ne c'est pas servit de toi, mais il a cru bon de te laisser, il c'est dit que tu referait ta vie mais apparemment non, ne confond pas haine et amour ma belle, je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi que tu ne l'aime pas , je pense que tes sentiments te sont confus, mais sache que dans cette famille tous le monde t'aime et compris Edward et que tu feras toujours partis de la famille.

-Merci Alice.

-Bien je te laisse et surtout si edward viens te parler accepte ses explications, il souffre et a souffert autant que toi.

-Je ne sais pas Alice, mais j'essayerai.

-Merci chérie.

C'est là que je me rendis compte que j'avais fais la plus belle erreur de ma vie après avoir aimé Edward. Je n'aurais jamais du venir dans cette ville et encore moins accepter l'invitation d'Alice, sur cette réflexion, je pris mon manteau et monta dans ma voiture, Sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir.

Je me baladai dans la forêt, en pleure. Quand j'entendis quelqu'un dire :

-Jane, par ici. Elle est la je la sens.

Une ou deux seconde plus tard, il y avait devant moi trois vampires aux yeux rouges qui portaient une cape. Je me souviens alors de mon anniversaire ou "i"l m'a parlait d'un clan très puissant, aux yeux rouge et dont les chefs s'appelait aro, caius, et Marcus. Oh non si c'était ce clan je n'avais aucune chance, en plus de mes pleures déjà présent je tremblai.

-Petite humaine, tu sens drôlement bon, Selon mon maitre, tu aurais une fille a moitié humaine et a moitié vampire. Que dirait-tu de nous menait à elle. A oui suis-je bête nous savons où elle est.

-Retourne voir ton maitre, et dit lui qu'il ne touchera pas un seul cheveu de ma fille.

J'aurais bien rajouté un Sale Garce mais connaissant les vampires, je le jugeais pas nécessaire.

-Je te propose un marché, Tu nous suis et nous laissons les Cullen ou Nous reviendrons te chercher de force sans hésiter a tuer chaque personne sur ton passage.

-Je n'accepte aucun des marchés dis-je en courant sachant très bien qu'ils me rattraperaient.

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Un des garçons m'attrapa par les poignets et me jeta sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. Il m'injecta ce qui devait être un somnifère puissant car je tombai dans les vapes aussitôt. Je me réveilla, quelque heures plus tard. Un mot était posé à coté de moi.

_Nous sommes partis chasser tu n'a pas __intérêt à t'enfuir, mais de toutes façon tu ne le peux pas tu es attaché. Si tu t'enfuis nous te traquerons._

_Jane. _

Tant pis c'était la seule solution que j'avais. Je me penchai pour prendre une de mes pinces à chignon, et me détacha, qui a dit que je n'y arriverai pas. ¨Pour une fois que j'en avais une, je remerciai le ciel. Je cassai la fenêtre et m'enfuyais en courant. Je courrai dans les bois pendants une bonne heure quand je reconnu la route que j'avais pris pour emménager. Je la suivit puis pris la route pour aller chez Alice tant pis je la mettais en danger mais j'étais trop paniquer pour y penser. Une fois devant leur maison je sonnai en pleure. Ce fût Edward qui ouvra. Je le poussa bien sur il ne tomba pas, il se décala juste. Je couru dans la chambre d'Alice. Sans frapper je déboula dans sa chambre. Je la trouva dans une position quelque peu dérangeante mais ni prêta pas attention trop paniquais..

-Alice, Les volturi, Alicia dis-je en pleurent.

Mince je venais parler d'Alicia. Tant pis j'ai d'autre problème. Là je m'évanouissais . Je me réveilla dans la chambre d'Alice, celle-ci à mes côter inquiète.

-Désolé Alice pour toutes a l'heure.

-Chut ce n'est rien, tu m'a fait peur , que se passe t'il tu était paniqué.

Je respira un bon coup et lui expliqua :

-Trois volturi sont venu me voir ils ont reçu l'ordre de me ramener a Voltera moi et ma fille.

-Bella tu as une fille ?

* * *

><p><em>Merci à ceux qui m'on lut jusqu'au bout pour se chapitre, j'espère que quelqu'un commentera car sur l'autre site ou je publis, certaine personne aime quand même Bisous . <em>

_Eléonore _


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre deux, Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec . Je sais le chapitre est cour désolé bisous Eléonore.

ps: encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review et au lecteur.

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublier de remercier Ma beta LIly-Rose-Bella's

* * *

><p>POV BELLA.<p>

-Oui d'un salaud, bref je continue, Ils m'ont droguée pour que je dorme puis m'ont laissée ce message, je lui montrai le papier. Je suis venue vous voir la suite tu l'a connais.

-Bella, où est ta fille? Tu dis qu'ils veulent la prendre.

-Dans un pensionnat. Je vais aller la chercher tout de suite mais une fois que je l'aurai récupérée, je ne veux pas que les autres la voient, seulement toi. Ne cherches pas pourquoi, peut-être un jour je t'expliquerai.

-D'accord, alors je viens la chercher avec toi.

Nous partîmes chercher Alicia. Une fois là-bas, je lui priai de se dépêcher. Trop tard, je voyais les Volturi arriver, de loin.

-Alicia, y a-t-il une sortie de secours? Réponds vite !

-À droite, puis encore à droite, descends au première étage et prend l'escalier qui arrive dehors. On n'a pas le droit de le prendre normalement puisqu'il mène hors de l'école. Il doit être fermé à clé.

Nous courûmes jusque l'escalier qui était bien sûr verrouillé. Je crochetai la serrure, Qui a dit que ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je le faisais? Puis je pris ma fille par la main lui priant de courir.

Une fois devant la voiture, j'ouvris la porte arrière et la poussai dedans. Je m'assis côté passager à l'avant et criai :

-Alice démarres vite. Les Volturi étaient là, je ne sais pas s'ils nous ont vues mais je pense.

Alice avait déjà démarré. Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous roulions quand ma fille se décida à me demander :

- Que se passe-t-il maman ?

- les Volturi veulent que nous nous joignions à eux. Mais je n'ai pas voulu, leurs chefs ont envoyé trois de leurs gardes ? Jane et deux autres.

-Bella, elle connaît notre existence ?

-Oui, bien sur que je la connais. Attends tu es Alice ? La sœur de mon père ?

Je lançai un regard noir à ma fille, qui me souffla un petit désolé.

-Tu veux dire que mon frère est ton père mais ce n'est pas possible ! Un vampire ne peut pas avoir d'enfant.

-Et bien apparemment une humaine et un vampire peuvent en avoir un ensemble. Mais l'accouchement est douloureux. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'aller à l'hôpital. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi le bébé avait toutes ses dents et pourquoi je suis tombée dans le coma une semaine. Heureusement en une semaine Alicia n'avait pas grandi beaucoup, Mais déjà plus qu'un bébé normal. Après une grande bataille, ils nous ont laissées partir.

-Alicia grandis vite, ce qui explique son apparence. En vrai, quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai la mentalité et l'apparence d'une fille de treize ans mais ça ne fait que 5 ans que je suis née.

-Bella, Comment a réagi Charlie ?

-Je suis partis de chez lui un jour en lui laissant une lettre comme quoi j'étais tombée enceinte d'Edward. Jacob, un loup-garou m'a aidé dans toute cette épreuve. Victoria a vu que j'étais enceinte, ils l'ont chassée, mais pas tuée. Un an plus tard, elle est revenue et il l'on tuée. C'est sûrement elle qui a mis au courant les Volturi.

-Bon, nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Il faut vous mettre en sécurité. L'idéal serait la maison mais comme on doit garder le secret d'Alicia on ne peut pas.

Je vous dépose chez vous et vous rejoins ensuite en trouvant un prétexte pour mon absence.

Une fois à la maison, je préparai le repas pour moi sachant qu'Alicia demanderait sûrement à Alice pour aller chasser. Je préparai mes cours pendants deux bonnes heures quand Alice arriva :

-J'ai été un peu longue, désolée. Bref maintenant je suis là.

-Alice, tu viens chasser avec moi ?

Alice fût surprise, puis accepta. Je mis en garde ma fille de ne pas rentrer trop tard, car dès le lendemain, je l'inscrirais en urgence au collège ici. Le lendemain matin, ma fille était déposée à son nouveau collège et moi j'enseignais à Alice et Jasper.

POV EDWARD 

Ma sœur n'avait pas dormi ici, Elle n'a pas fourni d'explication et elle ne pense qu'à des choses futile en changeant très vite, évitant de penser à une certaine chose j'en étais sûr.

Une fois au lycée, Je m'avancai vers Alice :

-Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

-Bonjour Edward. Il ne se rien, pourquoi ?

-Désolé, bonjour à toi aussi. Je suis certain que tu me caches quelque chose.

-Et bien crois ce que tu veux croire.

Pendant toute la journée, quand je croisais Bella, je la regardais mais elle fuyait mon regard. J'aurais voulu ne jamais l'avoir quittée dans cette forêt.

J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité par rapport à Alice. Je la suivis donc après les cours. Elle arriva dans une maison moderne, avec un jardin plutôt récent à en voir les arbres. Je restais la peut-être une heure, quand je vis une voiture se diriger vers le garage. Je pus voir qu'il y avait deux personnes dans la voiture dont une était Bella. Alice venait donc voir Bella. Que se passait-il pourquoi ne nous en a-t'elle pas parlé.

Je repartis chez moi. Emmett me proposa d'aller chasser mais rien qu'avec ses pensées, je savais qu'il voulait surtout me parler de Bella. Je lui répondis que j'acceptai car j'avais soif et je lui fis bien comprendre que s'il voulait me parler de Bella, je n'étais pas trop pour. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la faire quand on ne fût qu'à deux.

Le lendemain, il y avait trop de soleil impossible d'aller en cour, j'en profitai donc pour allez chez Bella, en passant d'abord lui chercher quelque-chose. Une fois arrivé chez elle, je toquai et ouvris la porte. Celle-ci était ouverte alors que personne n'était dans la maison. Aucun cœur ne battait. Je fis le tour de son salon, déposai les roses sur la table, puis une photo attira mon regard. Il y avait Bella ainsi qu'une fillette de 10 ans. Voyons Edward ce n'est pas une fillette me disais-je.

Sur le retour je me rappelai la photo et remarquai une étrange ressemblance entre la fille et Bella. Se pouvait-il que se soit sa fille ? Impossible Bella l'aurait eu trop tôt, sa sœur ? Non, elle n'avait pas de sœur ! Mais qui était cette fille ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que le chapitre vous à plut, Merci de l'avoir lut jusqu'au bout .<p>

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

5 ans après... Haine/ Amour. (la base de l'histoire appartient à Stephenie Meyer)

Je sais que ce chapitre est très court et je m'en excuse

Je m'excuse aussi du temps qu'il ma fallut pour poster une suite.

Je remercie ceux qui lise cette histoire et ceux qui poste des reviews.

Bisous,bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

POV Bella.

Encore une semaine d'achevée, Alice retournerait dormir chez elle cette nuit car les Cullen commençaient à se poser des questions. Je restai donc seule avec ma fille. Nous commandâmes Japonais car je n'avais pas envie de faire à manger, autant le dire clairement. J'appréhendais cette nuit, sans protection. J'envoyai Alicia se coucher puis me mis à divaguer sur mon lit. Je repensai à mon accouchement, ma rencontre avec Edward.

Je m'interdisais mentalement de continuer à relater le passé.

Je me glissai sous ma couette et tombai dans les bras de Morphée. Dans la nuit, Les cris de ma fille me réveillèrent.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison, j'en étais sûr mais comment voir ma fille sans me faire voir. Je pris discrètement mon miroir dans mon sac à main et l'orientai de manière à voir qui était là. Ma fille prisonnière dans les bras d'un des Volturi. J'envoyai un message « SOS » à Alice et me dépêchai de rejoindre ma fille même si c'était me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Oh deux pour le prix d'une, la mère et la fille; dit-il sarcastique.

-Ne la touche pas; sifflais-je entre mes dents

-Qui m'en empêcherait, toi ? Ah oui, j'oubliais que j'allais t'attacher.

Il prit une corde et me noua au lit. Je me débattais mais rien n'y fît.

-Je ne vous laisserai jamais ma fille. Vous êtes un enfoiré.

Je n'aurait sûrement pas dû dire ça . Son poing s'abattit sur ma pommette et du sang commença à couler. Je regardai ma fille lui envoyant tout mon amour. Il s'approcha de moi et prit ma tête pour m'empêcher de bouger et sortit les crocs. Je le regardais à présent apeurée. Ma fille sortit les crocs aussi et mordit le Volturi violemment. Celui-ci essaya de la blesser, puis ma fille commença à compter jusque trois et là, je sombrai avant de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

POV EDWARD

Jasper était inquiet, Alice ne restait presque plus à la maison. Je l'avais suivi et je savais donc qu'elle rendait visite à Bella. Mais cette nuit, Alice avait décidé qu'elle resterait avec nous. Elle était inquiète je le savais, ce qui m'inquiéta aussi. Vers 3 heures du matin, elle reçu un message et partit en courant dans les bois sans explication. Je décidai alors de la suivre.

Elle ne chercha même pas à m'arrêter et monta dans la chambre de la fille. Bella était allongée par terre inconsciente, la jeune fille sanglotait, le chemisier à moitié arraché. Je le vis, un Volturi. Alice mit la fille, apparemment du nom d'Alicia, en sécurité, ainsi que Bella et nous nous occupâmes de cette enfoiré de Volturi.

POV BELLA

Je me réveillai doucement allongée sur un canapé, ma fille n'était pas à côté de moi. Edward et Carlisle entrèrent. Une fois l'auscultation terminée, tout le monde partit, sauf Edward.

Je le regardai, pas méchamment pour une fois et je me rappelai pourquoi je l'avais aimé. Son sourire, sa gentillesse, il était parfait mais tout ça, c'était avant.

-Bella, j'ai eu peur.

-Ah! et depuis quand as-tu peur pour moi ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, je l'ai fait pour ton bien, je te le promets.

-Oui, c'est ça bien sûr! Où est Alicia?

-Heu... je ne sais pas.

-Où est ma fille Edward? Là, je me rendis compte que j'avais dis un mot de trop.

-Ta fille? Mais si Alicia est ta fille, vu son âge, tu l'aurais eue trop tôt, ce n'est pas possible!

-Non, c'est une demi-vampire. Je veux savoir où elle est.

-Partie avec Alice faire du shopping, je crois.

-Et où sont les autres?

-Partis chasser.

Super! J'allais rester seule avec lui, alors que personne d'autre n'était là et que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, ni de le voir.

L'après-midi allait être horrible. Tant pis, j'allais devoir le laisser justifier pourquoi il m'avait abandonnée.

* * *

><p>J'espère que malgrès qu'il soit court ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Bisous, E.


	4. Pause

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je voudrait informer que je n'ai pour le moment plus l'envie d'écrire cette histoire je suis sincèrement désolé pour les quelques personnes qui me lisait .

Je pense publier une de mes histoires mais celle-ci est terminé donc elle aura une fin c'est sur .

Merci de me comprendre

BISOUS


End file.
